EyeOpener
by FledgelingInk
Summary: Cross Academy is not what Cat expected when her best friend Rachel told her about wanting to attend a school half-way across the world. Of course, no one expects to be going to high school with a bunch of vampires. Cat's getting one heck of an eye-opener.
1. The Headmaster Skips?

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing, *shoots Rachel and Cat a look and smirks* aside from my OC's, they're mine. *cackles evilly*

"Woah!" My bag dropped beside me with a thud. I could practically feel my eyes bugging out of my head as I tried to take in the, what would you call this structure? The brochure I had skimmed once before pushing my headphones into my ears and listening to blaring music the rest of the way had amped up this "academy" as a premiere institution for learning. But I don't usually believe stuff like that. I'm kind of anti-media that way. They push so much down our throats and then it turns out not to be great at all, and well you know how that goes, so I just cut the "believing it might be as great as they're saying thing" and go straight to the disappointed stage.

But this, I reached in my pocket for the brochure and held it up to compare the real deal to the photo, this is amazing! My eyes peered over the top of the picture and then shot back to examining the photo castle(It really was best classified as a castle) to compare the two. I would've said that it looked like it practically popped out of the picture, but the sprawling building in front of me was way more magnificent than the picture could begin to describe.

"Hey!" I shot to the person beside me. "Isn't this place amazing!" I looked over with stars in my eyes at my friend, who wasn't there. "What the-," I grunted searching for my missing friend irritably. "Where did you get to?" I turned back to the vehicle I had emerged from and ducked my head into the interior to find my friend still slumped against the door fast asleep. A vein popped out on my forehead as I tried to control the urge to attack my best friend viciously. "Hey, Rachel?" I said in a singsong tone as I leaned in closer.

Her eyes fluttered open sleepily as she started to wake up. "Hmm, Cat?" Rachel slurred in her half-asleep state.

"Yup," I replied shortly and smirked at my sleepy victim/best friend. "Guess what?"

"I uhh, I dunno, wha?" She mumbled, eyes closing again.

"WE'RE HERE!" I squealed shaking her by her shoulders. "And you, whose idea it was to come to this place five billion miles away from home, are sleeping in the car as if you DON'T CARE! RRARGGHH!"

I finished my rant with my now swirly-eyed best friend in a state of complete shock. "Ahhh, what the heck was that for!" Rachel shouted coming out of her daze and glaring angrily at me.

"I already told you why." I shot back, the satisfied grin on my face spreading wider.

"What? You were freaking shaking my brains out to kingdom come! How in the world do you expect me-," I cut her off pointing outside.

"We're here." I stated matter-of-factly as she gave me a quizzical look.

"Look I don't care if the sky was falling, don't-," Rachel paused, blue eyes registering something. "Where exactly?"

"Timbuktu." I bit out sarcastically and then rolled my eyes, "Cross Academy of course."

"Cross?" Rachel began slowly, "Eeep!" She pushed across me and out the door.

"Hey, hey!" I protested as her heels pressed into my leg. "Why couldn't you just take the door on your side, huh? Gah." I fingered the place on my wounded leg she had pushed against. That was going to leave a bruise. Not that I bruise that easily, just Rachel is really quite, in a word, built. All muscle no fat kind of thing, if she hadn't been half-asleep and off guard, trust me I wouldn't have even tried to pull off that little stunt I had just a couple of seconds ago.

I climbed out of the car and watched as my friend went through the same shock and awe routine I had whenever we had first arrived. She was turned away from me, all of her five foot eight inch self, I have a height thing, and no it's not just because I barely make it to five feet myself, it's just not fair. Some people get all the tallness, while shorties like me get none of it. Stupid genes.

"Can you believe this!" Rachel turned to me smiling broadly. "This place is amazing!" She gestured at the hulking beauty behind her.

"I know!" I said stepping up beside her and joining in her enthusiasm.

"So, who was right?" Rachel asked smiling down at me with her smug smile that obviously said me of course.

"Hey, we don't know what this place will even be like yet," I pointed out trying to wipe the smug look from her face.

"You're such a pessimist," she said elbowing me teasingly in the side.

"Hey, you brute, you already mauled my leg ya' know, so no more abuse today." I said with a fake hurt tone as I cradled my side. Rachel chuckled as she returned her gaze to our new school. I sighed and did the same, 'I hope this place turns out to be as good as it looks.'

"NEEEWWW STUDDEENTTTS!" Rachel and I tore our eyes away from the scenery of Cross Academy to the source of the noise currently flying our way.

"What the?" Rachel asked out of the corner of her mouth. I shrugged not knowing precisely who the strange guy in a green poncho skipping, yeah skipping, our way was either. He came to a stop in front of us and smiled brightly.

"Hello!" The man said obviously oblivious to the awkward air that had settled over both of us. "Eh?" He leaned forward with his hands placed on his hips, "no greeting for the Headmaster of the school? I feel so unloved!"

"Huh?" We both let out in shock, our heads tilting to the side. This guy was the headmaster? I'd seen a lot of odd teacher's in my day, some I weren't even sure were human on that note, but I'd never met anyone quite like this guy. He had long blond hair, from what I could tell since it was pulled back into a ponytail I couldn't tell how long though, a pair of glasses sat on top of his nose haphazardly, and he wore a previously mentioned green poncho over what seemed to be a tan-colored trench coat. But it wasn't really his appearance that gave me the definitely-not-the-headmaster-or-anything-else-remotely-authoritative vibe. This guy just exuded happiness. Teachers, and definitely Principles, were supposed to have the soul-sucked aura, not be a bouncing sunshine filled ball of happiness.

"Oh, greetings, Mr…" Rachel trailed, recovering first. That's Rachel for you, solid like a rock, I'm pretty sure I'm still gaping. I should probably stop that now.

"Cross. But you can call me headmaster," he replied extending his hand to Rachel who took it eagerly.

"I'm Rachel Crowe, and this here is my friend," Rachel said glancing over at me. My mouth popped close and I straightened up, realizing I was being addressed.

"I'm Catrianna Rainer, Mr. Cross," I managed to get out, gaining a bit of my composure and stepping up to take his hand. Woah, he's tall too, I thought looking up at the guy towering above me. He chuckled and took my hand as well.

"I assure you headmaster will do," Cross said looking down at me expectantly.

Nice eyes, my mind thought sluggishly, as I peered up at the new 'ruler of my life' as I had designated him. It wasn't until a few moments had passed, and we were still in the same position with nothing said that it clicked in my hormone riddled mind that I was supposed to be saying something here. "Right, uhhh," I tilted my head to the side, annoying habit I have when I'm embarrassed, and tried to think of what went in the blank while feeling the searing blush across my face, "headmaster…"

"Aww, how kawaii!" Headmaster Cross squealed and hug/twirled me around like a two year old, "just like my Yuuki!" My eyes were about as wide as they could get without popping out of their sockets as I spun through the air at hyper speed.

"Headmaster!" I heard what sounded like a female voice scream from somewhere. My body came to an immediate halt. Oh, look at all the little birdies, I thought as my head continued to spin.

"Yuuki? I thought I told you to call me daddy!" Cross croaked out despairingly as I finally regained a hold on the world and saw that his whole face had fallen. Mood swings much, I thought trying to pry myself off of the lunatic to no avail.

"Fine, dad, but could you please let go of her now?" The girl from before replied drawing Cross's attention to me once again.

"Oh!" He finally released me, and I staggered away, finally getting a view of my savior. A small girl, probably around the same height as myself, popped into my sight, breathing shortly as if she had been running the whole way. I shot her a small smile, and she smiled back finally catching her breath.

"Sorry, about that," She said stepping in front of Cross, who was looking euphoric at Yuuki calling him dad, and towards Rachel and me, "my father can get kind of hyper at times. I'm Yuuki Cross." Yuuki ended with a small smile and the offering of her hand to Rachel in greeting. Hmm, I'd almost forgot Rachel was even there, traitor, she could've helped or something, I thought watching as she took Yuuki's hand with amusement still written all over her features. See if I come to a school in another country with her next time.

"It was nothing really," I chimed in also shaking the brunette's hand, "just a bit of a surprise."

"I'm sorry," Cross replied putting a hand on his daughter's head affectionately, "you reminded me of my Yuuki there for a second, and I just couldn't help myself!" Rachel and I laughed together at the look of embarrassment on the girl's face as she swatted her father's hand away.

"Dad!" Yuuki squeaked, ducking Cross's hand again, "I've got to go, it's about that time." Yuuki escaped and made a mad dash away from Cross. "Oh," She said stopping short and waving at us, "It was really nice to meet you both! I'll see you guys later. I can even give you a tour if you want?" We both gave a nod, and she was off again to who knows where.

Cross sighed. "Well back to business I guess," he said motioning us to follow him. I picked up the luggage I had previously dropped on the floor and shot Rachel a look. She shrugged and pulled the backpack on her shoulder back to its original position as we both began to follow the odd headmaster inside what appeared to be the main building. Cross Academy was going to be interesting for sure.

We arrived in Cross's office a couple of minutes later to find it already occupied. Cross swung the door wide open and right into something hard. A groan sounded on the other side of the door as Cross quizzically poked his head around to see what obstructed his way.

"Zero!" He yelped pulling the door towards him and allowing the silver haired boy to move out of the way. "I didn't expect you there. How's my boy?"

Zero rubbed his forehead in pain and from the looks of it, a little irritation, "how many times do we have to go over this, Cross, I'm not your son!" His violet eyes flashed from the headmaster to Rachel and I, and I'm pretty sure my legs turned to jelly. I don't do well with hot guys. I go squishy, and then I can't form coherent thoughts or sentences for that matter, so the moment those purple eyes caught mine, my mind automatically registered "hot", and I turned into a human blob. I really hate it, but it just can't be helped. I think it might be rooted in self-esteem issues or something, but then again it could just be a weird physical/mental tweak I have. Either way, I'm messed up somehow.

Cross and Zero talked for a bit and then I was brought back from Catrianna lala land by an elbow to the gut. "What?" I snapped at the person wielding the offending elbow. Rachel's eyes motioned to the space in front of me, and I looked up to see a pair of angry lavender eyes looking back down at me.

"I asked you to move," Zero stated as he glared down at me. I blushed and realized I was planted squarely in the middle of the doorframe.

"Oh, I'm sorry," I mumbled stumbling back a few paces out of his way. He grunted and walked out glancing down at me again as if analyzing me. I pretended I didn't notice and tried to keep my eyes anywhere but on him as he stalked down the hall. No use going to jelly again, I thought looking up at Rachel, only to find her watching Zero intently. 'Crush maybe?' I thought a smile tugging at the corners of my mouth.

A cough brought us back to reality, and we turned to find Cross smirking at us. "Normally, I'd have you sit down and we'd talk for a while, but it's getting late, and I'm sure you're both tired so," he held out some papers to us, "this is your class schedule and room assignment. I hope you both like Cross Academy! We'll talk more later, once you've gotten adjusted. Oh, Yori-chan, I see you got my message." I turned to see a shorthaired girl I hadn't noticed walking towards us.

"Yes headmaster." Yori replied smiling at both of us. "You must be the new students."

"Good, good, you know what to do then," Cross said smiling one of his way-too-enthusiastic smiles. Yori nodded and gestured for us to follow her, I was hoping to our dorms, I was beat. "Oh, and Mrs. Crowe?" Rachel paused and looked back at the headmaster, "I need to speak to you tomorrow, after your classes if that's alright."

"Of course, headmaster." Rachel responded and we all continued on our way, to yes, the dorms thank goodness. Yori and Rachel chatted, and I put in a few comments here and there, but was mostly content with listening as we made our way to our new "home".


	2. Of Stairs and the Finger of Doom

Disclaimer: I own nothing, this includes Vampire Knight and Jurassic Park. I actually do own the computer I am typing this on a buttload (equal to 6 tons if you're wondering) of debt.

A/N: So, I know I haven't updated in a millennia or two, and I apologize for that if you're reading this, but College is kicking my tail at the moment. So, when I get out, I promise to be a good little girl and update frequently. Hopefully weekly, but I make no promises on that one. Also, Aidou and the rest of the lovely Night Class are not in this chapter, but I promise that they will be in the next one, so don't give up on me yet. Also, if you guys could comment and tell me what you like and/or don't like about my writing and this story it would greatly appreciated! Enjoy (I hope xD)!

* * *

Waking up the next morning, I had a moment of severe lapse of memory that ended in extreme discomfort, a fair amount of pain, and mild embarrassment on my part. You see, my morning routine consists of this:

1. Wake up to alarm

2. Hit snooze.

3. Repeat 1 and 2 until annoyed enough to get up

4. Make way to bathroom

5. Find nearest pot of coffee

Unfortunately after completing steps 1 and 2, my body began the automatic completion of step 4. Only, I usually do this with my eyes closed with instinct and memory based on repetition as my guide to lead me to my bathroom which happens to be just out the door and straight across from my room. Nifty placement if you ask me.

At Cross Academy, there is one bathroom on each floor shared by all the girls, and it is not conveniently placed right across from my room. No, it's down the hall, around the corner, and at the end of _that_ hall. What does happen to take the wonderfully convenient space across from Rachel and my humble abode is a nice, thankfully padded, set of stairs.

I'll let you take a guess as to what happened next. One moment I was going about my morning business and the next I was sprawled out at the bottom of the second story stairs feeling bruised, battered, and completely disoriented in nothing but my short sleeping shorts and lacy, polka-dot camisole. This was also how I first became acquainted with most of my female classmates as they all roused at the noise of me bouncing down the stairs and came out to see what had happened. After many assurances that I was fine, I made my escape back up to my room blushing like mad with my morning trip to the bathroom completely forgotten in wake of my embarrassment and more than my pride bruised.

Rachel was, of course, already awake and sitting on the edge of her bed weaving her auburn hair in a tight French braid. The girl was like clockwork. She got up every morning at five thirty, which in my mind is an ungodly hour made only for nighttime critters, practiced martial arts, took a shower, and then got dressed. Apparently, even a move to another time zone was not enough to knock her off this schedule. She turned to look at me as I shut the door behind me and raised one of her eyebrows questioningly. I coughed and looked away.

"I sort of, kind of…"I paused and rubbed the sore spot on my side wondering if it would be a bruise. Rachel looked at me expectantly the corner of her mouth twitching as she controlled her urge to smile.

"Yes?" She said finally tying the end of her hair off.

"Fell." I deadpanned. "Down the stairs."

Her laughter followed me down the hall as I stomped to the bathroom and completed the process of getting ready for our first day of school. It didn't stop as we were heading to class, and I grumbled the whole way about unsupportive best friends which just earned me another raucous chorus of laughter.

The good thing about my little detour this morning was that it had completely erased all the nervousness that I had been fretting over on the plane ride here. Had, was the key word here. Once Rachel and I turned the hall that would lead us to our classroom, it then decided to make its grand return in full force. I gulped and adjusted the straps on my backpack with a nervous twitch. Truthfully, I'd never moved schools before. Ever. I'd been born, grown up, and gone to school in the same little out of the way town for all sixteen years of my life with absolutely no intentions of switching schools until Rachel had convinced me to come on this harebrained venture. I'm still not sure how she had convinced me, or my mom for that matter, to agree to this crazy scheme. It's my personal belief that Rachel has some form of mind control and that one day she will take over the world with it and make everyone eat spinach and get up at five thirty every morning. I shuddered at the thought and glanced over at Rachel who plodded innocently beside me having at this point stopped laughing and returned to her normal semi-stoic self. Yep, she's probably plotting world domination right now.

We stopped at the door to the classroom, and I took a deep breath. All right, Cat, you can do this, I thought mentally amping* myself up, just go over the list and don't sit anywhere remotely near any attractive guys and you'll be fine.

The "list" was advice given to me by Sarah, one of my friends from back home, who had moved schools a total of twelve times and whom I regarded as the resident moving guru. She'd kindly offered me this list after coming across me almost going through a nervous breakdown from worrying one day last week (I'm a worrier, what can I say, I probably got it from my mom who worries two times as much as I do.), and it had become my mantra to ward off all possible social blunders/suicides that might happen. One, don't attract too much attention. I groaned and I could feel the blush rising to my cheeks. That one was already out the window from this morning's escapade. I'd just have to hope no one brought it up or that all the witnesses had suffered short-term memory loss. Two, blend in and go with the flow, just because something seems odd to you doesn't mean it's not perfectly normal there. Okay, I could do that one. Finally, don't piss anyone off. Short and simple, I was hoping that my shyness would do this one for me. My main concern now was looking like an even bigger fool than this morning by being placed next to a hot guy and turning into an incoherent glob.

Rachel stepped through the threshold of the classroom first, and I followed along behind her dwarfed by her lumbering height. The room was filled with curious looking students dressed in the same black and white uniforms we had been given upon our admittance to the academy. I reserved judgment on how I liked the uniform myself, but I was definitely glad it wasn't white. I have a bad tendency to spill things on anything I wear that's white. I also have a problem with skirts, but I hopefully had taken care of that with the pair of shorts I'd slipped on underneath my skirt this morning. There's no guarantee anything would happen, but I've found it best not to tempt Murphy.

The teacher introduced Rachel and myself and went off on a rant about something, which I didn't pay a bit of attention to, seeing as I was too busy scanning the students in front of me for any potential dangers. Potential danger in my vocabulary is equivalent to gorgeous guy. My shoulders relaxed as I found most of the males in the classroom to be average in appearance and tuned in to what the teacher was saying.

"Let's make sure to make them feel welcome." It seemed the teacher had finished his little speech and now motioned for Rachel and I to take our seats. I hesitated waiting for Rachel to take the lead. I'm more of a follower than a leader when it comes to most things. Luckily, Rachel is more on the assertive side so she usually does the leading for me. We're a pretty good team that way.

Rachel plopped down in the first available seat she found, which happened to have no seat beside it, and looked up at me innocently. I glared at her, knowing this was her ploy to help me make new friends, and then gulped nervously. My plan in getting through this day was to latch onto Rachel for dear life and hope her courage would rub off on me somehow, but _obviously_ my support system had other ideas and was deciding to be uncooperative. I shot her a final 'I will get you' glare, and then began going up each row looking for a vacant seat. I finally found one at the top of the classroom. I slid into it hurriedly and silently congratulated myself on my small victory. I smiled; maybe I could get through this on my own! High off my surge of confidence, I turned to say hello to my new seatmate only to find myself face to face with a pair of purple eyes.

"What?" The silver-haired guy from last night snapped irritably at my despairing look. My forehead hit the desk with a bang, and I could feel my confidence deflate into nothingness. Maybe…I couldn't do this on my own.

By lunch, I felt like I had spent a whole week in that class. Did you know in Japan they don't switch classrooms? No, the teachers come to them which means you don't get the chance to change seats. I sighed, not like there are any other available seats in that class. When Rachel and I transferred in, the class had been nearly full, and now with us there the only other available seat happens to be on the other side of Zero (Yes, I am proud to say I got the courage to at least form the sentence "What's your name?", I just didn't look at him while I said it. I'd say that's progress.) which doesn't exactly help me with my little problem. Not that he's a bad guy or anything from what I can tell, he slept through most of the class anyways, he just happens to be very good looking which causes my brain to malfunction. I should probably see somebody about it like a psychiatrist or something. Maybe they could fix it with hypnosis or some other kind of mumbo-jumbo.

I set my tray down next to Rachel's and closed my eyes sighing for what felt like the twentieth time today.

"He's so scary, isn't he?" I opened my eyes to find one of the girls from our morning classes sitting down in front of me.

"Uh, yeah," I said smiling nervously and picking at my food," something like that…"

"I know!" I jumped scooting into Rachel as a voice came from my elbow and a tray slammed next to me. A girl with messy blonde hair pulled into pigtails huffed and sat next to me stabbing at her food vigorously. "That Zero!" She stuffed a bite into her mouth and chewed angrily. " He thinks he can do whatever he wants cause he's a prefect," she managed to say in between bites while I hung in between shock at her sudden arrival and the revulsion I felt at watching her semi-chewed food every time she spoke.

"What's a prefect?" Rachel asked from my other side.

"What's a prefect!" The girl said her voice raising and turning to face Rachel, "I'll tell you what a prefect is! They're the most horrible, evil, monstrous people on this campus!"

"Oh, uh, why's that?" I asked timidly.

"Because they keep me from my wonderful, gorgeous Aidou!" The girl finished with stars in her eyes clamping her hands together with a far off look. I glanced up at Rachel, who had her eyebrow raised, silently giving her a 'what is up with this psycho?' look. She shrugged and began to eat again. Lucky, she's not the one sitting by miss spazz over here.

"Oh!" The girl exclaimed coming out of her trance and leaning her face closer towards mine, while I bent backwards trying to put some space in between us. "You just moved here, so you don't know about the Night Class right?" I shook my head tentatively wondering if I made to much movement if she would jump me kind of like the dinosaurs from Jurassic Park. I definitely didn't want to be mauled by pigtails here on my first day.

"Well!" She began pointing her finger in my face, "the classes here are divided into Day Class students, like us," I nodded when she looked at me and hoped her finger didn't get any closer to my eye, "and the Night Class students."

"I see." I gulped flinching away from the finger of doom, "so what's so special about them?"

"Special? They're all gorgeous!" She smiled dreamily pulling away from me and entering her own fantasy world again, "Especially Idol-sempai! He's got the face of an angel."

"No way!" Another girl joined us across the table flicking her black hair away from her face and donning the same dreamy look, "Kain is so much better."

"I-I kinda like Ichijou the best," the girl who had first spoke interjected blushing slightly.

Before I knew it, our table had become swamped with girls all trying to convince Rachel and I that their favorite was the best out of the Night Class. I rubbed my temple and wondered if they were like this every day, or if they were especially energetic for some reason today. I hoped it was the latter. Then it hit me.

"Wait, wait! Are you guys saying that the Night Class is basically a group of supermodel-like boys?" I choked out my voice cracking at the end.

"Well, yeah!" Pigtails agreed enthusiastically not noticing my groan. I had the urge to face-plant into my tray and thought about how screwed I was. Really, could this day possibly get any worse?

"Hey," Pigtails began and I glanced at up at her from beneath my cloud of gloom, "aren't you that girl that fell down the stairs this morning?"

Darn you Murphy.

* * *

Ok, so that's the end of the second chapter. As I said, I _promise _the Night Class will be in the next one, and hopefully I'll have that chapter out within in the next two weeks. Thank you guys so much for reading!

*Word said this wasn't a word, but I like it, so I'm making it one. xP


End file.
